New's Year Party
by Morag X. Henegev
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Lavender, Parvati, Dean, and Seamus are making New Year's Party. They are getting hammered... than Dumbledore comes in, and someone dies. People are li'l out of character because they are high and drunk. Preez R&R *_*


Written on: Dec 23/2000

Written by: Andrew, Taylor, Alex, Annette, and Maria (or me, whatever) 

Point of Writing: We were just extremely bored at Andrew and Taylor's house, so we thought to write something, crazy, pointless, and after all: disgusting 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For New Year's Eve, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Parvati, Lavender, Seamus, and Dead thought to make their own party inside the boys' dormitory.They planned to stuff dirty socks into Neville's mouth, and roll his down the marble staircase, tied in the rope, so they would have the dormitory just for themselves.

But one thing they couldn't find – they needed something to smoke, drink and get high with.The smartest one was Lavender, who remembered that Draco Malfoy could provide them all those things.She used to smoke weed with him.But Draco wouldn't give them all those things for free.And they didn't exactly have money for all that.So their only alternative for having a boring party was to invite Draco Malfoy.That's what they did.

It came out that he is not that bad, he is just sometimes nervous when he is not high.Indeed, all that Slytherins are saying how he is the nicest person when he gets full of estuffa.Pansy, who was the buffer, did all those stuff just to get little bit of crack.

-"_Intzy, wintzy spider went on…_" – Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Hermione sang.They were just starting to get drunk.Draco was too busy making out with Parvati and Lavender at the same time.Dean was already coasting.The first thing he did when the party started, he got himself full of white horizon.He was having much fun… Well not as much as Draco.

-"Hey, guys, GUYS…" – Hermione yelled, standing up, holding beer can in her left hand. –"I just want you to know that I LOVE YOU DRACO because you brought us all those cool stuff…"

-"Yeah, we love you Draco" – Harry yelled, taking another gulp of beer.Draco just smiled innocently, and got back on his job.

-"Hey, Draco, are we going to smoke some of that Acapulco gold?" – Ron asked.He tried to stand up, but he tripped, and felt down on the floor.On that, Dean laughed hysterically, and got back to his staring and talking to the wall.

-"Nah, I wanted you to try this…" – Draco brutally pushed Lavender and Parvati, pulling the table with glass on it closer to himself.–"This is supreme hot dope, kids… I know that snorting heroin is just wasting it, but I don't want to waste my supply of syringes…"

Draco took out the white powder from his pocket, motioning the rest to come closer to him.Harry and Hermione snatched top seats; they were kneeling beside Draco, and looking at what he was doing.Ron crawled on the floor, under the table.He was able to follow the action, but from the different point of view.Lavender and Parvati were still sitting on the couch.Some of their private body parts were exposed… they didn't even notice that, and no one cared.Seamus lazily sat on the floor on the other side on the table.

Draco was slowly splitting up the white powder with the knife.He was never able to get why some people used credit card to do this, when it was so easy with a knife… Now, as he divided it into seven equal parts, he was thinning them, and making them ready to be snorted.First went Harry.Draco made sure that rows are not beginner dose, because he already thought that room is crowded, so if few of them faint, it would be better.

Harry was lucky.He rubbed his red nose, and sat on the couch, leaning on Lavender.After, they all went.The only ones to stayed into the normal state were Harry (d'oh, he's the hero of the book, I can't overdose him), Ron, and Hermione.And of course, Draco.The other ones were laying around the room, some were drooling.

-"So, Potter, how does it feel to get hammered?" – Draco asked.His eyes weren't that malicious anymore.They were going around the room, slowly.

-"It's fun, you know… we should do this often" – Harry had his head in Hermione's ( this is an alliteration) lap.

Suddenly, the door opened, and the figure of small girl stood on the threshold.It was Ginny.Ron wanted to start yelling at her to go away, but Draco was faster, and more skilled.

-"C'mere little girl" – he changed his voice to really deep and hoarse.Ginny, when she heard that, slammed the door, and run away.

Everyone laughed.But unfortunately, next person that came in was Dumbledore.

-"Hello, headmaster" – Draco said, jumping, and taking the entire drug that was on the table left.He also moved the knife.

-"Hello Draco" – Albus looked pretty solemn.

-"Hello, Professor Dumbledore" – chorused Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

-"Hello, Harry, Ron, and Hermione" – Dumbledore was even solemner.

-"Why aren't you smiling, headmaster?" – Draco asked, getting back to his seat.

-"Because I see you doing all those stuff.Did you know that in my time you were getting expelled if you would even say word drug inside the Hogwarts" – Dumbledore asked, narrowing his eyes.Everyone stayed still.

-"And that we were going to sleep every night at eight thirty.If you don't fall asleep, you get detention."

Again, no one said anything.

-"Plus, we had our own chores, not like with you, you band of juvenile delinquents" – Dumbledore sighed. –"You disappointed me, Harry Potter."

Harry hid his face under Hermione's skirt.

-"Plus, do you think that we were aloud to do all those stuff.Our parents would be contacted if you lived in my time, so you could get beaten up…"

-"GHETTO!" – Draco yelled with all his strength.Dumbledore scrawled, turning around at him.

-"Didn't your parents taught you Malfoy to show respect to your elders?" – Dumbledore asked Draco, coming closer to him.

-"Yes, but as you know, I can't control myself now.I bet you were doing opium when you were young.I bet you are still doing it…" – Draco started obnoxiously talking. 

-"Listen Malfoy, or you will start showing respect, or you are out of Hogwarts" – Dumbledore's usually mild fact was starting to get psycho expression.

-"GHETTO!" – Harry yelled from the other side of the room, and than returned his head under Hermione's skirt.

-"What did you say?" – Dumbledore came, and tried to reach for Harry's head, but Hermione screamed pushing him away.He accidentally touched her somewhere where he wasn't supposed.

-"GET AWAY FROM ME!" – Hermione yelled.He got away, screaming:

-"GET OUT POTTER, UNTIL I CALL YOUR PARENTS!" 

-"My parents are dead" – Harry's hushed voice was heard.Hermione suddenly giggled, hitting Harry slightly on his back.

-"Don't be sucha player, Harry, we all know you are digging on Cho" – Hermione said, in different voice.This one was girlier like.

-"I am player, not you Potter" – Draco snapped.It was true indeed.Just now, Draco had three girlfriends; he made out with twenty seven girls in last two days, and slept with two hundred fifty seven of them.Even Ginny was involved in this list… 

-"Of course that Potter is a player, he plays Quidditch" – said Dumbledore, confused.

On that, Draco laughed hysterically, hitting with his fist on the couch.The same Ron did.

-"Weasley, why are you laughing?" – He asked, pushing his face into Ron's. 

-"Go away from me, your breath smells bad, and it smells on alcohol, too" – Ron pushed him away.

-"I DON'T DRINK!" – Albus yelled causing Dean Thomas to wake up, who hit his head on a nail, on the wall, and now he was lying on the floor. 

-"Where am I?" – He asked, rubbing his eyes. 

-"No where, this is a ghetto" – Draco said sarcastically.

-"I am a bird" – he stood up, waving his arms.

-"Yes, you are a bird" – Hermione laughed.

-"And I'm going to flyyyyyyyyyyyyy aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" - Dean was jumping around the room.

-"I WANT TO GET AWAY!" – Draco yelled.

-"I want to fly away" – Dean yelled, running out of the window.The sound of broken glass was heard, and a scream, as Dean's body collided with the earth.He jumped through the window, because he thought that he was a bird.

-"Holy shit" – Draco was heard, as the five heads were out of the window, looking at the blood pool under them.Dean was barely seen on the ground, but not because of the night, but because the blood.

-"_Repero_" – Dumbledore said, and the window was all right again, after they all got back inside. –"Now, you have to promise me that you will never ever tell anyone anything about this…"

Dumbledore's grave eyes were studying everyone.Everyone nodded his or her heads.

FINISH

_Now tell me kinds, what's the point of this fucked up story?If you know, tell us in review.Those are answers of our authors:_

_ _

_Andrew: _Don't jump out of the window.

_Taylor: _Don't mix heroin and cocaine when are you doing drugs.I know that's no connection with the story, but just… oh never mind, just don't do drugs.

_Alex:__ Use a knife when you are splitting the powder, not credit card._

_ _

_Annette: __Don't do drugs, don't smoke, and don't drink.Those are all shits!_

_ _

_Maria, me the author of the other stories: _If you take acid, don't think you are a bird.Just talk to the wall.People will think you are crazy, but you are crazy, because not a normal person would take a drug.__


End file.
